One Year Later - Emison
by Emison99
Summary: Checking in with our favorite couple one year after 7X20
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – The Night Before

"Right before we start this party, everyone, turn your phones off!" Hanna exclaimed "No babies, husbands/boyfriends or work. Tonight is about having fun."

The five friends stood outside the Radley, this was the first night out that they've had since Hanna gave birth to a baby boy, Dylan. However, this night was extra special, as it just happened to be Emily and Alison bachelorette party.

All the girls reached in their bags and turned off their phones.

"Turn it off Em," Spencer Joked. "Not on silence."

"My mom has the girls and their having trouble getting to sleep," Emily sighed, looking to fiancée for back up.

"Babe, they'll be fine," Ali grabbed her hand to reassure the brunette.

"You're right," Emily replied, giving her bride to be a kiss on the cheek.

"Let's get this party started then shall we!" Hanna stated, causing her friends to burst out laughing.

"Spencer and I are going to gets us some drinks" Aria said, as she followed the taller girl in the building.

The three remaining girls walked over to table located on the courtyard of the Radley.

"I can't believe that you are getting married tomorrow." Hanna repeated for about the hundredth time today. Ali looked over at her soon to be wife and smiled from ear to ear.

"It's been worth the wait." Emily replied, reaching over to grab Alison's hand.

"Babe, are you all packed for your sleepover with Hanna?" Ali chuckled.

"Please don't call it a sleepover, we're not thirteen anymore" Emily joked, "but to answer your question, yes I have."

"I find it ridiculous that we have to spend the night away from each other," Alison whined.

"I know, but I'll make it up to you tomorrow night," Emily wiggled her eyebrows. Ali's checks turned bright red. After all these years Emily sure knew how to make her woman swoon. As soon as Hanna was about to open her mouth to make a funny comment on their sex life, Aria and Spencer returned to the group with their drinks.

After about one to many cocktails and tequila shot, the group decided for the best that it was time to go home.

"Spencer, can I speak to you for a second," Emily slurred, having trouble standing up straight. Spencer somehow made it over to Emily.

"Yeah, what's up?" the taller girl asked. Emily reached in her bag and pulled out an envelope with Alison's name on it and handed it to Spencer.

"Can you give this to Ali before she goes to sleep, please" Emily asked, "it's important that she reads it."

"of course, I will. Is everything okay?" Spencer replied, slightly worried about her friend.

"Everything fine Spence," Emily chuckled, "because we aren't saying our own vows tomorrow, I just wanted to tell her how much I love her and appreciate her."

Spencer smiled at Emily. "you tell her that everyday Em, and I think she might already know."

Alison turned off the shower and stepped out, wrapping a towel around her hair and putting on Emily's robe that she stole. She slowly made her way in to Spencer living room and looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It had just turn 2:15am, only have to get up in 6 hours she thought to herself.

"I'm heading to bed" Spencer announced, popping her head around the corner.

"I won't be too long," Ali yawned, "I might call Em."

"Ah that reminds me," Spencer made her way over to her handbag and pulled out the letter. "Emily wanted me to give you this."

Alison held the letter in her hands and automatically recognised her fiancées handwriting. "I'll be in my room if you need me" the brunette whispered. Ali began to open the envelop and was met with the familiar perfume of Emily that made her heart skip a beat. Tears began to form in the blonde's eyes.

 _My Dearest Alison,_

 _By the time you are reading this, it is probably our wedding day. So, happy wedding my love! Sometimes I find it hard to believe that it's been over 10 years since we shared our first kiss. I remember the way that your lips felt against mine, the way my heart felt as if it was about to burst through my chest. I remember ever single kiss we shared Ali. I remember the first time we ever made love and how special it was, how we became one. I remember the first time we heard our babies heart beats, the first ever time I felt them kick. There are so many special moment that we have share, I can't wait to make more memories with our little family._

 _I wanted to thank you for loving me, for being the mother to Lily and Grace and any other future children we may have. Thank you for taking care of me when I'm sick. Thank you for making me a better person._

 _I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you Ali. So, I suggest that you go to bed and get some rest and I'll be waiting at the alter for you._

 _Love_

 _Emily, your mermaid xx_

Streams of tears ran down Alison face, how was she going to get through the wedding without becoming an emotional wreck. Ali pulled out her phone from the pocket of the robe and dials Emily's number.

"Ali?" Emily whispered softly.

"Did I wake you?"

"Yeah but that's okay" Emily laughed.

"I love you so much" Ali cried.

"I love you too, baby." The brunette replied, "Ali get some rest, tomorrows a big day"

"Can't you sneak out and stay here?"

"I wish I could but Hanna might kill me" Emily joked making Alison laugh. "I'll see you in the morning babe"

"Good night Mrs Dilaurentis-Fields." Ali whispered with a huge smile on her face.

"Good night to you too, Mrs Dilaurentis-Fields." Emily whispered back.

Authors Notes - hey everyone, i hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my emison fanfic. please leave me some feedback so i can improve. thanks so much for reading


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – A day to remember

 **Lost Woods Resort**

"And we're done" Aria exclaimed, putting down the make-up brush. Both her and Hanna step back to take a look at Emily.

"Oh Emily, you look so beautiful" Hanna wiped a tear from her eye.

Today is finally the day. The day that Alison and Emily were going to get married, finally. The two liked to joke that their whole relationship was done backwards, having children, becoming a couple, and now getting married. For a brief time, when Emily was younger, she thoughted that she'd never get married. When she first came out, gay marriage was still illegal and here she is, about to marry her first love.

"Thank you both so much," Emily wrapped her arms around her to friends, "I wouldn't have been able to this without you."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, Hanna strolled over to the door and open it. She was met by her husband and their little boy.

"Hey, Spencer asked can someone go down to Ali's room and help her with mascara. Apparently, she won't sit still." Caleb asked, gently bouncing the baby boy up and down. Emily chuckled to her-self, knowing that Alison hates anything getting to close to her eyes.

"I'll go" Aria offered, "I'll see you later, Em."

"Okay, have fun," Emily chuckled. "Can I hold Dylan?" the brunette asked.

"Sure," Caleb replied, "you look beautiful by the way, Em."

"Thanks, Caleb," Emily smiled as he handed her Dylan. She held the baby close to her chest, stroking the little hair that he had on the top of his head.

"I wished they would stay this little," Hanna commented, as Caleb put his arm around his wife.

"You're telling me," Em laughed, "With two 1 and a half year olds running about, I would do anything to have them be this size again."

The trio shared a chuckle before Caleb decided it would be a good time to take Dylan for a nap and for them to start getting ready for the wedding.

After about 5 minutes of peace and quiet, there was another knock at the door. Emily sighed heavily and got up off the chair that was placed in the corner of the room.

Emily got half way across the room and the door was knocked again.

"Alright, alright I'm coming" Emily shouted, "Jeez!"

Emily quickly opened the door to see her blue-eyed beauty standing in front of her. The brunette quickly grabbed the blondes hand and pulled her into the room. Emily held her gently against the door, slamming her lips against Ali's. Emily's kisses began to travel slowly making her way to the base of her fiancées neck.

"Hello to you too, Em" Alison chuckled. "please don't leave a mark, we're getting married in two hours."

Emily stopped kissing Ali's neck and gave her a small kiss, then rested her forehead against the blonde's. "we're getting married in two hours." Emily repeated Alison's words.

Alison smiled at Emily and then pulled her into her embrace. After a few seconds, Emily lead Ali over to the bed.

"Are we seriously about to have sex?" Ali asked, smirking at the brunette.

"No, I thought we could sit and talk but if you're up for it then…" The taller of the two replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"No sitting and talking is just fine." The blonde sat on the bed and patted the space next to her. The two sat in silence for a brief second. Ali snuggled herself into Emily's chest and sighed softly.

"Have you seen Lily and Grace yet?" Emily broke the silence, stroking the blonde's hair.

"Nope," Ali mumbled, "I thought about sneaking out early this morning to see them." The two chuckled at the thought of having to sneak about to see their own children. "Have you?"

"No, but I called my mom earlier to see how they were." Emily replied, "Lily, now suddenly hates banana's."

"What! She was crazy about them last week." Alison huffed. "She was doing so well."

"I know, babe. And after the wedding we'll crack down on it. I promise." Emily reassured.

"I wish she wasn't so fussy." The blonde replied, intertwining her and Emily's hand.

"She just sensitive, love. It's probably because we weren't there." The brunette whispered, placing a small kiss on the top of Ali's head.

Ever since the twins were born, the couple noticed that Lily was a lot quieter than her twin. She always needed to be held by Mamma (Emily) or Mommy (Alison) and hated not being near them. Grace was the complete opposite. The older of the set was much more independent and outgoing than Lily.

"What about Gracie?" Ali asked, hoping for a better answer.

"Well…. She has a new favourite word that I'm pretty sure that she picked up from Hanna." Emily laughed. "I have an idea."

"Yeah?"

"I'll text my mom so she can bring the twin here for a bit."

"Yes! I miss them so much." Emily laughed at Ali's enthusiasm, motherhood had really changed the blonde for the better.

Emily reached over to the bedside table grabbed her phone and quickly texted her mother. The couple basked in each other's company as they waited for their little trouble makers to arrive.

"MAMMA!" Grace screamed from the other side of the door. The two chuckled as Alison got up to open the door. Grace gasped audibly when she released that it wasn't Emily at the door. "MOMMY!" Grace ran into the room, Alison swiftly picked her up.

"Hi, sweetheart!" The blonde gave her baby a huge hug. "Me and Mamma have missed you and Lil." Not moments later, Pam arrived with Lily in her arms.

After an hour of playing with the twins it was time to for Alison and Emily to have their finally touch ups before they got into their dresses. Hanna had set up two chairs next to each other so that they could have the final parts of their make-up done together, also because it would make a cute Instagram picture for later. After the touch ups were done, the three friends left the couple to get dressed in peace.

Pam and Emily were the first pair to walk down the aisle with Aria and Hanna in front of them with the twins. Emily clung on to her mother's arm, knowing that this was going to be hard for Pam as Wayne wasn't there to give their little girl away.

"Your Dad would be so proud of you, Emmy." Pam whispered as they got to the alter. Emily wiped a tear from her mother's check. Emily turned around to see her bride walking down the aisle with Spencer and Jason.

Alison reached the alter and gave her brother a kiss on the check. Alison looked around the small gathering, trying to see if her father decided to attend. Emily quickly grabbed her brides hand and stroked her thumb over the back of her hand.

"It's his loss, babe." Emily whispered. After Mona confessed that she killed Charlotte and the Liars thought that A.D was gone for good, Ali and Emily made the effort to go up to New York and see Alison's father to tell him about the pregnancy and their relationship. Kenneth shunned Ali for being gay and the new of the pregnancy tipped him over the edge and claimed that he never wanted to see her ever again. "Me, Grace and Lily are your family."

"Are we ready to begin?" The Officiant asked, the two girls nodded their heads and took a deep breath.

"Dearly beloveds, we are gathered here on this glorious day to witness the marriage of Alison Lauren DiLaurentis and Emily Catherine Fields but most importantly to celebrate love." The Officiant began.

"I'm gonna cry!" Hanna whaled.

"Shut up, Hanna." Aria and Spencer hissed, loud enough that Emily and Ali could hear them and chuckled.

"Before we get to the vows, Alison and Emily has asked Alison's cousin Spencer to read an extract from a book that means a lot to them."

Spencer walked up to the alter with a small card in her hand. She cleared her throat and then began to read. "I loved her against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be. I loved her none the less because I knew it, and it had no more influence in restraining me, than if I have devoutly believed her to be human perfection."

The small gathering clapped as Spencer made her way back to her sit. Emily felt the tears forming in her eyes, remembering their first kiss all those years ago.

"Thank you so much Spencer for that lovely reading." The Officiant continues. "Now it is time for the vows. Alison would you like to go first?"

"Sure," Ali composed herself, then bright blue eyes met dark brown. "I, Alison Lauren DiLaurentis, take you, Emily Catherine Fields to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."

"Emily, your turn" The Officiant smiled.

Emily smiled at Ali and then gentle squeezed her hand.

"HI MAMMA!" Lily squealed, just as Emily was about to state her vows.

"Hi baby" Emily and Ali turned and waved at their twins. "Okay. I, Emily Catherine Fields, take you, Alison Lauren DiLaurentis to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."

"I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss each other." The Officiant beamed.

Ali pulled Emily in to her embrace, and kissed her slow and sweet. Not wanting this moment to end.

 **Authors Note – thank you so much for the feedback from the last chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one** **?** **I would love some suggestion for the next couple of chapters, maybe some flashbacks? Please leave a review it would mean a lot to me.**

 **Ps. Where's the emison spin-off?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Heartbeat

 **Flashback* - Based on the deleted scene from 7x18**

"It seems like we've spent I lot of time recently putting our house back together," Emily stated, placing the clean utensils back where they belong. "Maybe it's the universe trying to tell us something."

"I don't know," Alison sighed, looking at her girlfriend from across the kitchen, "Our situations been pretty extreme lately."

"Lately?" The brunette quipped. "When have things not been extreme? Our lives have always been crazy, the only difference now is that we're literally facing a ticking clock." Emily walked over to the table and checked her watch to see how much time they had left.

"Yeah, less than fourteen hours," Ali sounded defeated, pushing closed the draw. A moment passed.

"Maybe we should leave." The taller of the two suggested.

"Town? Our Friends?" The blonde asked, flashing Emily a worried look. "Are you sure about that?"

"No, I'm not sure about anything." Emily said truthfully, shrugging her shoulder.

"Well I am," Ali stated, making her way over to her girlfriend. Grabbing her hand reassuringly, rubbing her thumb over the back off her hand. "I think there's something that we can do to make our decision easier."

Emily's eyes turned dark with lust, she knew exactly what Alison meant. She smirked and slowly reached up to unbutton the blonde's shirt.

"Oh my god, Emily! Not that!" Ali chuckled. Emily turned bright red and covered her face in embracement. "Not everything is about sex, babe."

"But you look so hot wearing my shirt," Emily whined. Alison smiled softly, slightly blushing at Emily's words.

"I want to show you something." The blonde said, offering her hand out to Emily. "You said you're not sure about anything. I'm hoping that this will change your mind." Emily grabbed Alison's hand, intertwining their fingers as the shorter of the two led her to their bedroom.

"Sit on the bed," Alison commanded, Emily did as she was told, then watched her girlfriend open the walking closet and disappear. There were several thuds and then silence.

"Ali, are you okay?" Emily called out, about to get up to see if she was okay.

Alison popped her head out. "I'm fine, I just knocked over some boxes." She returned to the centre of the bedroom with a cardboard box in her hands.

"What's that?" Emily questioned, looking confused.

"This is going to make you sure." Ali claimed into bed and laid down. "It's a doppler." Ali pulled out a strange looking machine and turned it on with a flick of a switch located on the side.

"What does it do?"

"This."

Ali lifted her shirt up, exposing her tiny baby bump. She signalled to the brunette to move closer to her. Emily moved closer to Alison, sitting crossed legged, she watched the blondes every move. Ali placed the doppler on her lower stomach and moved it across slowly, searching for the sweet spot. Then suddenly, the room was filled with constant thumping.

"Is that?" Emily asked, tears streaming down her face. Ali simple nodded, whipping the tears that were forming her eyes. Ali sat up and wrapped her arms around Emily. Emily's hand gravitated towards the blonde's stomach. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby" Ali whispered, stroking her the brunette's long hair. "Now, no more tears, okay?"

"They're not sad tear, Ali." Em replied, "they're definitely happy tears."

"I'm glad," The blonde smiled, pressing a gentle kiss on Emily's lips. "How about we get ready for bed and then put on a movie."

"That sounds perfect."

The movie played quietly in the background, the couple's bodies were completely intertwined. Emily's hand rested on Ali's stomach. She couldn't believe that this was real. Never in a million years would she have thought that Alison DiLaurentis would become her girlfriend, let alone pregnant with her baby. If only 14-year-old Emily could see her now, she'd be doing cartwheels.

"You okay?" Ali asked, looking up at Emily.

"I'm more than okay." The brunette answered, "I just can't believe that this is real."

"I know," The blonde said, as Emily placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"How are you feeling?" Emily asked back.

"Good, a little nauseous but good." Ali replied honestly. "I have no idea why they call it morning sickness. It more like all day sickness."

"I read that it'll get better by the second trimester." Em chuckled.

"I hope so." Ali laughed, "I don't think I would be able to cope."

"Do you want me to grab some ginger ale?" Emily asked, sitting up.

"God, I love you," Ali also sat up and quickly gave Emily a kiss.

"So, I'm taking that as a yes then." Emily smiled. Ali nodded as Emily got up out of their bed and wondered off into the kitchen. Alison sat in bed and rubbed her tiny baby bump. _You have the best Mamma in the world little one_ , Ali thought to herself.

 **Authors Note – Sorry it so long for me to upload this chapter, life happened haha. Hope you liked this chapter, even know it's a little on the short side. Next chapter will we'll return to normal. So remember to leave me a review and give me some suggestion for future chapters.**


End file.
